


subtle as the fox

by misskatieleigh



Series: fight the devil most of the days [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: “That wasn’t very subtle.”Wedge grinned, his eyes lighting up. “If you were looking for subtle, you made the wrong choice in boyfriends, babe.”





	subtle as the fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attackedastoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr: Bodhi/Wedge - "That wasn't very subtle." and "The problem is, if I kiss you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“That wasn’t very subtle.”

Wedge grinned, his eyes lighting up. “If you were looking for subtle, you made the wrong choice in boyfriends, babe.”

Bodhi sighed, his face heating up once more as he looked up at his ship, freshly repainted after the last run in with an Imperial Squadron. If you looked at it from the right angle, everything was fine. If, perhaps, that angle was from across the base and behind a wall of wampa fur. From here, though, there was no missing that someone had painted a giant heart with “WA loves BR” scrawled inside it across the hull of his ship. 

He looked at Wedge again, his mouth opening and closing in a desperate attempt to find the right words. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment…”

Wedge bit his lip, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. “Oh kriff, you should _see_ your face, Bodhi. Look at it this way, now we don’t have to waste time telling everyone on base that we’re together.”

“I think they figured that out when you kissed me in the middle of the last mission briefing.”

“Oh, hardly anyone saw that.”

“You _pushed_ Princess Leia out of the way to get to me!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so irresistible. I’d kiss you now, but _apparently_ I have a ship to repaint.”

Bodhi blushed, reaching out to grab Wedge’s hand. “You could kiss me first and then I’ll help you fix the paint, you giant dork.”

Wedge pulled Bodhi into his arms, smiling as Bodhi curled into the embrace. “The problem is, if I kiss you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
